


The one where they get together

by ravenpuff1956



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Coffee Shops, Cute, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends AU, Happy Ending, I can't help myself okay, Miscommunication, happy birthday tina!!, it has to be a bit au, newt's an idiot, post-CoG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956
Summary: “Why has a strange muggle man come to see Tina?” Newt asks, with a pathetic sounding whine.Theseus doesn’t even look up from his paper.“I’m guessing he wants to do a little dance, make a little love,” His brother takes a sarcastic sip of his coffee, “Pretty much get down tonight,” Theseus smiles suggestively at him.Newt strongly considers hexing his brother.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65
Collections: AugustNineTeenie 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I know what you're thinking. Another story, is she crazy? But I've finished this one so technically I've only got three? (Don't think that makes it better but it's too late now)  
> Anyway- Happy Birthday Tina!!  
> It's her birthday in my time, so I'll be posting the first chapter today and the next one tomorrow when it'll be her birthday for everyone else.   
> This is a friends, Ross and Rachel themed, post-cog story.   
> Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Big thanks to hidetheteaspoons for being my awesome Beta for this one!

June 1927

_ Dear Miss Goldstein,  _

_ Thank you for your application for an Auror position at the Ministry of Magic (MoM). Your credentials are excellent and under any other circumstances, we would love to have you aboard.  _

_ However, there are two matters which concern us deeply on your acceptance. The first, and most obvious is your sister. Queenie Goldstein’s descension to becoming a follower of the current enemy of the entirety of the Wizarding World- Gellert Grindlewald, is a large cross against your application. Especially since on your admission, you state you were her primary caregiver for most of her life.  _

_ We could have put your sister’s unfortunate alliance aside if your referee’s was outstanding in highlighting your upstanding behaviour and credit. Unfortunately, Mr. Newton Artemis Fido Scamander’s statement pokes even more holes in your character. He has listed several examples of where your reckless and imprudent actions in the field have ended in failure and exposure. He also has a clear disregard of the Auror institution as a whole. We find this disagreeable, that he should shun the sacrifices we make to keep our community safe. The fact that you found him acceptable to list as your reference is baffling and a third and final stain on your application.  _

_ Therefore we are sorry to say we reject your application to join MoM’s Auror department.  _

_ Hope this letter finds you well, _

_ Bob Ogden, Director of the Auror Department. _

_ Ministry of Magic, London.  _

  
  


August, 1927. 

“Newt, it’s the door,” Bunty calls down the stone steps. Newt doesn’t look up from where he’s combing a burr out of Dougal’s fur. 

“I know it’s the door,” Newt says through gritted teeth. Dougal is whining, his eyes glowing red in clear pain- he can’t bear to see it, “Just tell them to leave a message,” 

“It’s for Tina,” Bunty says, a knowing thread in her voice. 

The wire-tooth comb slips through Newt’s fingers. He just manages to snap it up in time. Dougal collapses in his arms; the creature clearly seeing what he has planned. 

“Alright, alright,” Newt stands, brushing his pants down, creating a rainfall of silvery fur, “Do you want to take over? Maybe this time with a little bit of grease?” Bunty takes the comb from him dutifully, and Newt races up the stairs, two at a time. 

He slides over his kitchen floor, almost knocking Theseus’s coffee out of his hand and onto his freshly pressed pants. Newt swings open his front door to find a sandy-haired man on his doorstep.

“Hello,” Newt says, his forehead wrinkling. This guy wants to talk to Tina, and yet he looks distinctly muggle. The man's eyes snap up from where he was studying the wand at Newt’s side with clear interest. The wizard attempts to shield his magical equipment hanging on his hip with the doorframe. Tina would kill him if this bloke found out their dastardly secrets. 

“Ah yes, I was looking for the residence of Tina Goldstein,” The man shuffles a load of blonde hair out of his way. He’s got that effortless, self-righteous manner all Auror types tend to adopt. Jealously burns in Newt’s gut and he tries to straighten his own posture to match the man’s confident lean. 

“This is it,” Newt states shortly , not liking the nervous jittery hope in the man’s manner.

“Fantastic- I have a message for her,” The muggle claps his hands together, looking far too pleased, “That tonight sounds lovely.” 

Newt’s heart sinks. His toes curl in his shoes as he does his best not to simply slam the door in the man’s face, or break out Gerald his Swooping Evil and eagerly destroy any memory of one beautiful American witch from the man's mind. Today is Tina’s 26th birthday. They were planning a surprise party for her. Is she really trying to set up plans with a stranger when she could be celebrating with them? With him? 

“Tonight? What is happening tonight?” Newt finds himself asking, his tongue tripping over itself, his attempt at casualness flung far out the window. 

“Miss Goldstein and I...well…” The muggle man has the audacity to blush. 

“Right,” Newt says blankly. On the inside he’s burning up. 

Is Tina dating again? With this man, who on his short assessment, is a complete arsehole and not right for her at all? 

“I’m Steve,” The man holds out his hand, “Are you Miss Goldstein’s landlord? Can you give her my message?” 

Newt looks at the handsome man’s nice gesture, takes in his simple question and makes a decision. It’s a petty decision. But one he’s willing to make. 

“I’m not the landlord,” Newt says with a crooked smile, “I’m her roommate.” He ignores the muggle’s hand. Steve quickly retracts his arm anyway- wiping his palm awkwardly on his pant leg. 

“Her roommate?” Steve’s question is a loaded one, “I thought she was a single woman,” 

“Oh she is,” Newt shrugs with uncharacteristic vengeance, “I’m single too- so is our other roommate- Jacob,” 

Steve’s eyes widen cartoonishly and he stumbles down Newt’s steps to the pavement. The horror of an unmarried woman living with two single men is apparently too much for his gentlemanly ears- Newt takes note with a smug grin. 

“I’ll pass your message on to Tina!” Newt calls after Steve’s hurriedly retreating backside. He hopes the muggle takes note of his use of her christian name. He watches the muggle quickly retreat, satisfied when the man finally disappears into the morning London smog. 

Newt shuts his front door and drags his feet into his kitchen. His brother is still sitting at his kitchen table. His coffee cup is half empty next to him.

“Why has a strange muggle man come to see Tina?” Newt asks, with a pathetic sounding whine. Theseus doesn’t even look up from his paper. 

“I’m guessing he wants to do a little dance, make a little love,” His brother takes a sarcastic sip of his coffee, “Pretty much get down tonight,” Theseus smiles suggestively at him. Newt strongly considers hexing his brother. 

It’s the truth of the matter that really hurts, for that was clearly what that man was there to do. Newt’s under no assumptions as to why. He wants to take Tina out on a date too. But at the moment she’s not… not even talking to him again. Not really. 

“But this isn’t fair,” Newt complains, despite knowing it’s futile, “Why are strange men coming to  _ my _ door to take out the girl I’m in love with?”

“Probably because you messed up again,” Theseus says with a raised eyebrow. Newt’s pretty sure he still has the bruise on the back of his head from where his brother hit him after he read Tina’s rejection letter. 

“Why are you in my house Theseus?” Newt sits down moodily across from him, deeply wishing what his brother said wasn’t true. 

“Boss says I need compassionate leave,” Theseus lazily flicks his wand, and his cup fills up with coffee again, “So I jinxed him, and then I got suspended,” He says it like it’s nothing. But Newt can tell by his eyes that it’s absolutely not. 

Leta’s funeral was last month. They had to bury an empty casket. Yusuf stood up to speak. Mr. Lestrange wouldn’t let Theseus say his piece because they weren’t technically family yet. Even though Mr. Lestrange denied to show up to the service. 

“Thes…” Newt sighs apologetically, reaching across the table to take his brother’s hand. He always looks especially exhausted these days. His bags have bags, and a sickly sheen always seems to coat his skin. 

“I’m alright Newt,” Theseus squeezes his hand weakly before letting go, “I’d rather talk about your girl problems, than linger on mine,” He smiles weakly. Newt can tell his brother appreciates him reaching out first. He’s been doing his best to work on that. After Paris- after everything… Life is too short to feel uncomfortable when your brother gives you a hug. 

It’s another reason he’s so upset about his failure with Tina. If a wizarding war truly is coming he wants every second with her to count. But she’s treating him like a piece of fungus at the back of a barely cleaned bathroom. 

“Do you think I’ve really lost her?” Newt asks him hopelessly. 

“What did you do that worked last time?” Theseus asks, knowing better than to question his younger brother's wooing methods. The brothers have a pact not to discuss that kind of stuff (ever since the mating dance incident of 1917). 

“I’ve tried that,” Newt rubs the back of his neck. Tina barely smiled at his last creature complement attempt, “I know she likes it… but she still hasn’t forgiven me,” It’s going to take him doing something big. Bigger than risking his travel ban to go to Paris. Bigger than setting aside his morals and being her referee when she applied to MoM.

But what? That is what Newt still isn’t sure about. 

“I don’t get it, two months ago in Paris we got so close,” Newt shakes his head, groaning in frustration, “And now what? I’m taking messages from guys who want to take her out tonight?” 

“I’m sorry Newt,” Theseus smiles empathetically. Newt fiddles with his fingers he’s interlaced in front of him 

“I don’t understand...I care about her so much Theseus- I want to be with her!” His voice strains needily, “But these days she barely talks to me,” Or looks at him. Or acknowledges his existence. 

Newt would prefer it if Tina was angry again. An angry Tina is a chatty Tina. But no. She’s not even cold. It’s more like neutral. Tina talks to him without the normal fire in her eyes and Newt can’t stand it. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Bunty’s voice cuts through his depressing thoughts. 

‘What?” Newt looks up at his assistant who has entered from the basement’s creaky door. 

“Bunty,” Theseus gives her a rather pointed look that Newt can’t decipher. He watches their wordless eye argument with interest. His assistant looks rather flushed, and his brother rather stern. He didn’t know they talked much to be able to non-verbally communicate like that. 

“I’m serious,” Bunty smiles wanly in Newt’s direction, “It’s going to happen,” She rubs her arm in an abashed manner.

Newt doesn’t notice his assistant’s marginally depressed admission. Though well versed in the feeling of jealousy, he is rather obvious to the feelings of others and doesn’t really pay her a second thought- too wrapped up in his own emotions. 

“How do you know that?” Newt slumps, defeated, resting his chin on the table. 

“Because she’s your salamander,” Bunty says as though it’s obvious. Newt blinks up at his assistant, his mouth dry. Does everyone know about that? 

“Oh she’s going somewhere,” Theseus turns back to his paper, disinterested at the creature talk. (Also he really doesn’t want to get scarred for life again). 

“Come on Newt, you’re a magizoologist,” Bunty rolls her eyes, unable to meet his gaze for some reason, “It’s well-known that salamander couples fall in love and mate for life,” Newt sucks in a tight breath. It is true. He’s seen it. He’s never applied it to their relationship though…

But could it be true? Are him and Tina really meant to be? 

“Really?” Theseus looks a little more interested. (And perhaps slightly sad). 

“Yes, really,” Bunty continues, sounding rather proud of herself, “You can actually see them sitting in fireplaces, you know, holding claws,” She demonstrates by linking her hands together and ‘walking’ them along. 

Newt sits up, but he tries not to fan the thin flame of hope that has been lit in his belly. He’s never been one for soulmates, but he hasn’t felt anything like what it feels like to love Tina. It feels like the sort of thing that could last forever. 

“Come on, stop feeling sorry for yourself,” Bunty does her best to hype him up, “We could go to the bakery to have breakfast this morning and you can talk to her,” As soon as she said it, Bunty’s face closes up as if she regretted it right away. Newt very much agrees. He’s been rejected so many times, he doesn’t know if he could take a final one. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” He shakes his head, drawing random shapes on his tabletop disheartened. 

“I think it’s a brilliant one,” Theseus nods in Bunty’s direction, as if she’s pleased him.

“Come on, Newt,” Bunty pulls weakly at his shoulder. 

“Fine,” Newt feels a second wind flow through his veins again. He smiles at his brother and friend tentatively, “I guess I’ll go,”

What’s the worst that could happen? 

\-----------------------------------------------

Jacob and Tina both couldn’t bear to leave the European continent. Queenie was still out there somewhere, and they both agreed they had to stay as close to her as they could. Newt assisted Jacob in setting up his own bakery in the U.K. His little shop is right by the Leaky Cauldron and he knows his muggle friend is attracting customers, magic and non-magic alike. 

After Tina got rejected from MoM she became Jacob’s assistant. Newt’s not sure why she didn’t just get a job in another department (The magical beasts one for instance), but she seems to like working at Jacob’s. The two Americans, who previously did not get along, now are almost as close as him and Jacob. 

Newt watches Tina laugh at a joke the muggle made, and his sweaty hands clench around his napkin. Bunty and him sit at a table. His assistant has polished off her cup of tea and scone, but Newt’s morning tea still lies neglected in front of him. 

“Are you going to speak to her, or can I eat your scone?” Bunty eyes off the generous bowls of jam and cream that Tina dished out for them hungrily. 

Newt only has eyes for Tina. She’s got a fake smile on her face as she serves a customer. Her fringe is growing out and it’s getting in her eyes. She’s clearly been eating a cupcake, and he watches wide-eyed as she licks icing off the corner of her lips. 

Jacob took their order. Tina barely acknowledged him. Newt nibbles anxiously at his lip. He’s going to make a fool of himself and she’s going to turn him down again. 

“I don’t think I can do this,” Newt propels himself to his feet, fully intending to leave. 

“Of course you can,” His assistant gives him a look which reminds him a little too much of Dumbledore, “Go on,” Bunty gives him a crude shove, and Newt almost breaks his ankle tripping over his chair's leg. 

Newt takes a deep breath before sliding up to the bakery’s counter. He meets Jacob’s eye, and his friend must sense the gravitas of the situation. 

“I’m going out the back darlin’” Jacob smiles at his employee, “You going to be alright out front?”

“Course” Tina smiles, as she continues wiping down the tabletop. 

The two have become much better friends after Paris. It makes Newt’s heart swell to see his best girl and best friend getting along so well. If only it could be because of better circumstances…

Jacob gives Newt a thumbs up before he slips out the door that leads to the back. Tina continues to dally over the invisible mess. Newt notes the faint blush on her cheeks. He hopes it’s because he’s approaching her...

Newt clears his throat and Tina finally puts her wipe down. There’s a line of flour in her fringe and his fingers itch to caress it like he did two years ago at the docks. His hands are clammy at the moment however, Newt thinks he’ll be more likely to accidentally slap her than make a romantic gesture. 

“You alright Newt?” Tina asks, half in her customer voice, half soft and adorable, “Need another tea? Maybe this time with some lemon in it?”

_ She thinks I have a cold _ , Newt internally face-palms himself. Nothing says attractive like the thought of phlegm. 

“No, no I’m alright,” Newt smiles nervously, “I actually just came in to talk to you about something.” 

“Okay,” Tina sounds hesitant, and her movement on the counter-top stills, “About what?”

_ That I’m hopelessly in love with you. _

_ That I really, really, really, want you to take me back.  _

_ That I don’t understand why you won’t talk to me anymore, even more than before.  _

_ Do you even like me now? _

“Are you excited about your birthday?” Newt finally asks with a squeak in his voice. Tina raises her dark eyebrows at him, and he looks down, disgruntled at the spotless countertop. Bloody hell- he’s such a coward. 

“I suppose,” Tina says slowly, threading her apron through her fingertips, “It’s not really a big one,” She doesn’t sound particularly excited. 

“Of course it is!” Newt has a go at grinning at her, “It’s your birthday Tina- We’re going to have a great night, I promise.” 

Tina bites her lip. Newt watches as she plays with her fingernails- a nervous habit of hers he’s picked up on. 

“Actually,” Tina says in a small voice, unable to meet his eye, “I might have a thing tonight,” Newt’s heart actually stops beating. She was really going to do it then. Go on a date with a man on her birthday. Does she truly not care for him anymore? 

“With Steve?” Newt asks bitterly, unable to stop himself. The shocked and highly suspicious look on Tina’s face makes him regret it immediately. 

“Yes,” Tina tilts her jaw upwards, acting unashamed, “How do you know about him?” Newt peels back his fingers from the glass despondently. 

“He came to the house this morning,” He admits kicking himself. He should have never said anything, “Asking for you.” Newt pretends to be studying a Dougal-shaped pastry, but actually, he can’t help secretly checking Tina’s reaction. Her cheeks are red, and her lips are set in a hard line. He watches her try to hide under her long fringe, before taking a deep breath from her chest. 

“I didn’t know that was against the rules,” Tina picks up her cloth again, rubbing hard against an invisible blemish near the cashier. “He came into the bakery, we got chatting,” She waves her hand vaguely, as if it’s something that happens all the time. 

Newt grinds his teeth. He knows it’s not fair to be acting all possessive over her. But only a few months ago Tina was furious at him for getting ‘engaged’ to another woman. Doesn’t he have the smallest right to be angry at the thought of her dating? Especially since it’s not just some horrible tabloid rumor. 

“Yes well,” Newt blathers like an idiot. What is it about her that makes him so tongue-tied? “So did we- I don’t think you should start courting someone who doesn’t like the idea of you living in a house with bachelors by the way.” Tina’s dark eyes narrow into slits. 

“Information which I’m sure you happily informed him,” She hisses like an angry snake. Newt didn’t compare her to a Runespoor by accident. 

“Maybe,” Newt has the decency to feel ashamed. 

“Newt!” Tina cries out, clearly furious, “I am not yours to save!” 

“I’m not saying that,” Newt hurries to correct her, waving his hands out in front of him as if he’s going to stop traffic, “But perhaps, just a little…”

“What?” Tina crosses her arms over her chest. Never a good sign. Warning alarms are going off in Newt’s brain. He should stop- turn back while he still can. 

But, even furious as she is, Newt can’t take his eyes off Tina. She’s practically steaming with anger, anger at him. But she’s still so beautiful. She’ll always be the most beautiful witch he’s ever seen. 

“Well because,” Newt takes a deep breath. He’s got to do this- or he’ll wish his entire life he had, “Because you’re my Salamander.”

There’s an ugly silence. Newt purposefully refused using that beasty compliment to her since their falling out after her rejection letter. He considers what happened in Paris- the special moment between them. He didn’t want to ruin his memory by creating a new, terrible one. 

Tina’s blinking fast. Newt sucks in a breath. Too late to turn back now. 

“You’d better be so careful with what you say next Mr Scamander,” The purposefully calm tone in which she speaks is even more terrifying than her frustrated yelps. 

“You- you’re my Salamander,” Newt presses forward, trying to stay positive, “We mate for life, sitting in fireplaces, holding the claws,” He feigns two creatures walking along, interlocking his fingers. 

Tina stares at him stonily. One of Newt’s hands jumps to his hair as he realises it isn’t working. 

“Bunty help me out here,” Newt wretchedly turns to his friend, only to find Bunty purposefully studying the menu, extremely intently. Even she’s noticed where this broomcrash of a conversation is going. 

Newt breathes through his nose, trying to settle his nerves. Tina’s not happy, but at least they’re finally talking about it. About them. He wants to know- if he’s pining for nothing. Or if he actually stands a chance. 

“Tina, okay we don’t have to talk about salamanders,” Newt continues to speak, just as it looks like she’s about to turn away, “But can we at least talk about us?”

“Newt,” Tina runs her hands through her hair, clearly frustrated, “There is no us, okay?” Her eyes are like daggers, and Newt does his best to dodge the dangerous rays. 

“No, but-” Newt tries to come up with a reasonable argument. A reasonable anything- anything to get her to listen to him and not look like she wants to kill him. 

“No! Listen to me!” Tina’s voice reaches a blazing pitch, “I fall for you- I get clobbered, you then fall for me, and I somehow still get clobbered. I am tired of being clobbered, alright?” She presses her hands on the countertop, truly pleading with him to understand something.

But Newt can’t. He can’t believe he caused her that much pain. Did he? 

“Clobbered?” Newt whispers, feeling the winds of foreboding brush over his head. 

“Look I know you’re over her, but the thing with Leta still hurt Newt, it hurt a lot, and the fact that you didn’t notice I was hurt, hurt a whole lot more than you know,” Tina tucks a piece of hair behind her ear shyly, “And then there’s your Auror ‘thing’,” She makes a face. 

“Look, please, I don’t particularly like Aurors- I’ve never tried to hide that,” Newt bristles at her dig, “But I like you Tina and you as an Auror, you’re different to all the others,” 

“Yes I am different to all the other Aurors Newt,” Tina says sharply, her voice catching, “Because I’m not employed- thanks to you.” 

Newt finds he can’t swallow down his hurt like he usually does. And for the first time a splash of guilt begins to roll in his belly. But he’s never liked Aurors. He never has and never will. They’re always pompous arses, looking out for people like themselves and ignoring the little guy. Newt loves Tina because she’s not like that. It’s not his fault the ministry doesn’t see her value. 

“I’m not going to apologise for being honest Tina. Everything I wrote for your resume came from the heart- I did it for you, I did what I thought was right!” 

“And I said what I thought was right, back in New York when I handed your case in,” Tina sends him a short apologetic look at softens her face- only for a second, “But I changed my mind Newt- I did that because of you,” Tina looks down, her fringe dragging against her chin disappointedly.

Newt swallows roughly, his throat sore with emotion. He still remembers the lightness in his chest that day at the docks. How happy he felt, that this woman he’d grown to respect had also grown to love his creatures. 

What is the opposite of that feeling? Is that what Tina’s feeling right now? 

“Okay but,” Newt stumbles around his words, “That’s, that’s different,”

_ But is it though? _ A little voice whispers in his head.  _ Could you be with someone who didn’t respect beasts and called them stupid?  _

“No ‘buts’, okay Newt?” Tina is almost pleading with him now, “You and I, are never going to happen, alright? Accept that.” 

“Except that what?” Newt asks, a small thread of hope in his voice. Is there something she thinks he can do to fix this? 

“No, No,” Tina shakes her head firmly, clearly articulating, “Accept. That.”

A shadow falls over Newt’s entire being. It’s true then. They’re never going to make this work. 

And yet. Still, as he looks Tina under his inexplicitly wet lashes, he still feels a warm pang. He’s still just as in love with her as ever. 

Except now he knows she doesn’t want that anymore. 

“I have to go,” Newt mutters under his breath before rushing out of the store, his head down, warm tears on his cheeks. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina walks home to a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It's the 19th both for me and for you guys so yay!
> 
> Happy Birthday Tina!!
> 
> Big thanks to hidetheteaspoons my beta!

Tina was late getting home that evening. She couldn’t stand seeing Bunty’s unimpressed look when she finally stood up from the table. Or Jacob’s barely suppressed excitement that quickly fell to reluctant acceptance. 

But most of all she couldn’t stop seeing Newt’s resigned forlorn expression as he stepped out of Jacob’s bakery. The little bell on the door had never chimed so loud before. Tina’s insides curl with shame to think about it. She hasn’t been exactly easy on him for the past few months. And she was more than harsh in their last argument. 

Tina moseys her way up the apartment’s steps, fully ready for the bottle of wine which she knows is hidden on the top kitchen shelf. Merlin knows it’s going to be even more awkward living together than it was before…

Still. Tina can’t bring herself to regret what she said. Newt’s actions hurt her. She doesn’t need to date someone who is an Auror to be happy. But Tina does want to be with someone who respects her career and wants to congratulate her on her professional accomplishments. (Call her crazy- she just thinks that sounds rather nice). 

No matter what she feels for Newt, or the blatant pang in her chest that comes whenever she’s thinking about him. Tina knows she’s made the right decision in turning him down- again. 

She’s pretty sure at least.

Tina rubs her tired eyes with the heel of her palm and opens the door. 

“Happy Birthday, Tina!” A cacophony of cheers ring in her ears.

“Oh!” Is all Tina’s able to say as she blinks round Newt’s apartment, her heart still racing with shock. 

Blue and purple balloons are hung from every corner. Streamers hang magically from the ceiling, spelling out her name in large twirly letters. Dougal sits at the table, a exaggeratedly large party hat sitting on his silvery fur. It contrasts horribly with the passive look in the creature's eyes. 

Everyone is there- or everyone Tina would expect to be there. Newt, Jacob, Theseus, Bunty. Nagini and Yusuf have clearly travelled across from Paris for the occasion. Even Albus Dumbledore. The wizard stands next to Theseus, an amused glint in his eye, a bottle of expensive-looking whiskey held in his fist. 

“Happy Birthday,” Jacob is the first to run up and pull her into a hug. Tina’s surprised to find tears in her eyes as the no-maj wraps his warm arms around her. 

She is twenty-six years old. Living in a foreign country, working in a non-magic bakery. And for the first time in a long time, her sister won’t be here to celebrate with her. 

Tina does her best to blink away her whirling emotions. Jacob hugs her tighter as if her understands. 

She gets more hugs from Theseus and Nagini. Tina has her hand warmly wrung by Yusuf and Dumbledore. Bunty does her best to smile at her and Tina accepts this with similar grace. The two have never clicked and her rejection of Newt today in the bakery clearly hasn’t resolved matters. 

Newt. 

An elaborate three-tiered cake covered in blue icing and dotted with tiny white stars sits on the table. What is clearly one of Jacob’s marvelous creations and it looks delicious. 

Newt is studying the cake with purposeful intent. His bowtie is untied, but otherwise he doesn’t seem to be in a party mood. In comparison, Pickett is waving his long leafy tendrils from his perch on top of his master’s shoulders. Tina gives him a tiny wave and the bowtruckle bounces his miniature party hat bobbing on his head.

“Hey,” Tina says to Newt quietly. 

Newt’s bright green eyes flick over to her briefly. 

“Hi,” He greets her shortly. 

Tina’s gaze drops, embarrassed, to the food as he pushes past her to help Yusuf who is filling up sparkling wine glasses. Now he’s the one not talking. Lovely. 

“How does it feel to be close to thirty?” Theseus’s voice snaps her out of her funk. Tina takes the glass he hands to her with a distracted smile. 

“I don’t know,” She teases her friend back, “How does it feel to be almost forty?”

“Ha, ha,” Theseus rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. Tina takes that as a success. Any laugh she can get out of the older Scamander brother these days feels like the biggest success. 

“Do we open presents now?” Nagini asks, her eyes glistening with excitement. 

Tina and her exchange letters frequently. She’s doing much better out of the circus and getting to take part in plenty of new experiences- but Tina knows this will be her first proper birthday party.

“Normally later,” Tina sits on the arm of her chair, and Nagini leans her head against her. 

“Actually could we do them now?” Jacob asks apprehensively from where he’s currently fiddling with Newt’s oven, “I put on the chicken a bit late.” 

He makes an apologetic face in her direction, his fluffy pink oven mitts falling off his fingers. Tina opens her mouth to agree, but is interrupted by the last person she would expect. 

“Or she could just do it later,” Newt says, his voice weirdly strained, “You know, after everyone’s gone,” He’s clearly just spilt red wine all over his wrist. Tina looks blankly between his unfortunate bloody looking wrist and the frightened look on his face. 

“I really don’t mind,” She says cautiously. Did he get her a dragon or something really dangerous that should be opened in the basement? Or god forbid, something actually terrible like an engagement ring?

Tina’s heart jumps to her throat, Mercy Lewis- is that why he looks like he’s about to be sick? 

“Alright, alright, stop arguing love birds, presents now, food later,” Theseus pushes her towards the couch, near where a bundle of presents lie in front of the fireplace- like a kids dream on a Christmas morning, “I’m sure we’re all adult enough to ignore whatever kinky gift my brother got you.” 

Tina elbows Theseus hard in the ribs. Newt’s outraged splutters are masked by their ‘friend’s’ snorts and laughs. 

“You know we both hate you right now,” Tina hisses as Theseus sits down beside her, smiling smugly into his glass of whiskey. 

“I heard you two aren’t a ‘we’ anymore,” Theseus shoots her a bruising look. 

“Don’t you start,” Tina ignores the guilt rolling inside of her to pick up her first present. 

“Oh that’s mine,” Dumbledore smiles happily. Tina raises her eyebrows at the wizard- surprised. She can’t believe he got her anything.

The rest of the party gathers around to watch her rip open the silvery party paper. (Except for Newt who’s still lingering by the kitchen). Tina pulls the book away from the tissue paper to reveal a children’s novel. She looks up at Dumbledore with a questioning glance, which she hopes isn’t offending. 

“Tales of Beetle and the Bard,” Dumbledore’s blue eyes twinkle at her, “It’s a fantastic story,” Tina runs her hands over the soft cover, before pressing it gently beside her. Nagini picks it up, flipping through the novel with interest. 

“Thanks,” Tina gives the professor a soft smile. And he inclines his head gentlemanly. Then he winks cheekily at her. 

“I’m sure any of your future children will love it too,” Dumbledore grins, first at her, then at his past student- Newt who looks like he’s already almost finished his glass of wine. Tina’s cheeks flush with embarrassment and she busies herself with picking up another present. She’s starting to see why Newt is so wary of this wizard. 

“Right,” Tina mutters, “Okay, next,” 

All in all she gets some nice things. A pastry book from Jacob- she wants to learn the no-maj way. (Tina never realised how much she actually used magic to cook until she started working at Jacob’s). Yusuf got her a silver sneak-o-scope. Nagini; a pretty carved sculpture in the shape of an owl made out of jade. Theseus- a delicate necklace, with a golden star hanging from the end. Bunty got her a card and a couple of sickles, but that’s pretty much all Tina was expecting. 

All that is left is Newt’s present. The man himself is still sitting on the kitchen table, his head in his arms, his face shadowed with something. 

Tina gingerly picks up the envelope. It feels pretty packed and is made of thick, creamy-coloured parchment. It looks strangely official. She’s reminded vividly of her Ilvermorny letter.

With a bundle of trepidation Tina carefully pulls the envelope open. But to her great surprise as soon as she slides her nails under a spare opening the envelope floats out of her hands and dangles in front of her as if by an imaginary hook.

Tina blinks with surprise as a pair of pursed lips appear on the parchment. It’s ministry issued shiny green lipstick is applied to perfection.

“Miss Goldstein,” The letter begins to speak with a thick nasally voice, “It is the Ministry of Magic’s pleasure to inform you that we have reconsidered your Auror application,” 

Tina’s heart skips a beat.

What the hell _is_ this?

“I’m going to go,” Newt says harshly, as if his throat is being grated over something.

“No Newt, stay,” Jacob begs his friend, with feeling.

“Fine,” Newt makes a face, and shuffles his feet, “But I’m not going to listen.” Tina watches him walk away, standing in the far corner of the room, right near his basement’s door. She has a feeling he’s going to slip behind it as soon as things get ugly. Are things going to get ugly? 

“We are happy to report that your reference revised his previous statement,” The letter continues, still sounding like two fingers are pinching it’s- ah nose, “That, as well as his very generous donation of 1000 galleons have made us believe we were a little too hasty in rejecting you,” 

The breath leaves Tina’s lungs. Yusuf lets out a long low whistle and Theseus swears under his breath. Even Jacob looks shocked. 1000 dollars of anything is a hell of a lot of money. 

Especially to donate to an institution you despise.

She feels the rest of their party shift their gaze to none too subtly stare at Newt in astonishment. Tina however can’t keep her eyes off her letter. Her nails pinch the skin by her wrist. She still can’t be entirely sure that this isn’t a dream. 

“Thanks to Mr Scamander’s retraction of his old statement, we believe you Miss Goldstein, are perfect for the position,” The letter says primly, “In fact, we’re setting up a new division that will be directly focusing on helping young witches and wizards that we would love to have you be a part of.” 

Tina can’t hear anything. Not Nagini’s excited squeal or Jacob’s proud whoop. All she can focus on is her heart pounding in her ears. 

“If you would like to accept this position,” The letter’s voice now sounds much more automated, “Please reply- yes or no.” 

Tina can feel the eyes of all her friends on her. Her throat feels strangely stuck together. 

“Yes,” Tina finally finds herself choking out. 

“Brilliant,” The letter somehow manages to bow, “The Ministry of Magic will be happy to see you on Monday morning,” The letter then tears itself into tiny little pieces that disintegrate on the carpet. 

Tina’s eyes well up with tears. Not only has Newt managed to get her job back, but he’s got her her dream job. Saving kids. Being an Auror again. Newt really got that for her- and most importantly, hechanged his mind. 

For her? For him? 

For them? 

She turns towards the wizard who’s still crowded himself up against the door. Newt is playing restfully with the door handle. His cheeks are brushed with a bashful pink. Tina’s heart flutters in her chest. 

“I can’t believe you did that,” Theseus says, clearly still stunned with disbelief. 

“Yes,” Newt bobs his head awkwardly, “Well,” He finally meets Tina’s eye. He looks so vulnerable. Like someone has peeled his skin away. 

Tina’s never seen him go back on his word before. 

She feels herself peel herself off her seat. Tina feels like a newly-born foal as she stumbles over to Newt, who keens into himself the closer she gets. 

Tina doesn’t have words. But she doesn’t think she needs them. Newt wets his lips. A small nervous sound leaves his lips. 

Tina doesn’t waste a second before covering them with her own. Fireworks burst in her heart as he eagerly returns her embrace. Tina sighs, flinging her arms around his neck as his enthusiasm almost sweeps her off her feet. 

“See!” Bunty is clearly heard over their friend’s noises of celebration, “He’s her salamander!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> (Also if you've noticed my plot hole. I saw it and elected to ignore it)


End file.
